Goodbye Storey!
by KingdomKeeper1121
Summary: NO SPOILERS! Takes place after the Finn/Storey kiss in KK 5. AMANDA AND JESS ARE ON THE SHIP


**Quick one-shot! **

**Thank you PrincessWilla101 for this wonderful idea!**

**Amanda's P.O.V**

I am _so_ mad right now! Why am I mad, you ask? Two words. Finn. Whitman. What he do to get me mad? He kissed her! Storey! He kissed Storey! I can't believe that! Hang on, I got a text.

**Finn: Meet me at Animator's Palate in 10.**

**Amanda: Ok**

Hmmm...I wonder what this is about. The kiss, maybe? He _has_ been acting different ever since he told me.

-**10 Minutes Later-**

I walked in to Animator's Palate, and you won't believe who was there. Storey! At a table with Finn! I walked up to the table and sat down.

"Amanda!" Finn said. "What a pleasure to see you here!"

"Um, okay? You're the one who told me to meet you here." I said.

"Rrriiigggghhhhtttt..." He said.

He never made eye contact with Storey; just me. That's a good sign, right?

"So, why'd you want me to meet you here if you're already here with her?" I said gesturing to Storey, who rolled her eyes at me. I just glared at her.

"The reason I texted you was because I think it's time you heard the whole story." Finn said.

"What story?" I asked.

"You know," Storey said, "the kiss."

"Oh. That story." I said.

"Listen, Amanda what happened isn't what you think happened." Finn started. "What really happened was-"

Storey cut him off. "What really happened is that he was tired of you and how annoying you were, and found interest in me. He just couldn't resist."

"Finn, is that true? Do you really think I'm annoying?" I asked, trying to hold back my tears.

He opened his mouth to say something, but was once again, cut off by Storey. "Yes, he does. His exact words were, "I'm so sick and tired of Amanda! She's so annoying and boring!""

"Amanda, no. That's not what happened."

"Then what _did_ happen, Finn? Huh?! What really happened that night she kissed you?!" I choked out.

Before he could say anything, Storey's lips were pressed against his. I couldn't tell if he was trying to pull away or not because of the tears that started to fall down my cheeks. I stood up from the table and ran to the elevator.

"Amanda! Wait!" I heard Finn call. I didn't stop or turn around; I just ran. Once I was inside the elevator, I pressed the 6th floor button, and then slid down onto the floor, covered my face with my hands, and sobbed. When the doors opened, I sprinted to the room Jess and I were staying in along with Charlene and Willa, fished the key card out of my pocket, and ran inside. I ran to my room, sat on my bed, and continued to cry.

"Mandy?" Willa asked knocking on the door. "Manda, you okay?" she walked in and saw that I was crying. "What he say?"

"He didn't say anything. Storey wouldn't let him. She always cut him off."

"Oh, so you only heard what she had to say?"

"Yes. She said that he said that I was annoying and that he got tired of me. You don't think I'm annoying, do you, Willa?"

"Oh, no no no, not at all! Amanda, you are anything but annoying!"

For a minute we just sat there before I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her. She gladly hugged me back.

A few minutes later Charlie and Jess came in, and I told them everything.

"What a jerk!" Jess yelled.

"Who does that kind of thing?!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Finn." I said.

"Don't say that, Amanda. You don't know if what Storey said was even true." Willa said.

"You may be right, Willa. But right now, I don't know whether to believer her or not. She sounded pretty convincing."

"That doesn't mean it was true!" Jess exclaimed. "Finn loves you! You know that! He'd _never_ go behind your back; especially with Storey!"

A few minutes later, we were watching TV, when there was a knock on the door.

"I got it." Jess said. "Finn? What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to Amanda. To _apologize _to Amanda."

"Amanda. It's for you." Jess said closing the door after Finn walked in.

"What do you want?" I said gruffly.

"To apologize. And to tell you what _really_ happened."

"Is that my phone?" Charlene said. "I think it is."

"I'll come with." Willa said.

"Me too." Jess said.

Once we were alone, he sat down on the couch next to me. "Listen, Amanda. What Storey said, it wasn't true. Any of it."

"Well, what's the truth, then? The _real_ truth?"

"The truth is this: than night, in the theatre, I didn't really know Storey that well."

"Then why'd you kiss her."

"That's the thing, _I_ didn't kiss _her_. _She _kissed _me_. The only reason that I was even there with her was because she had texted me about having an idea about where the OTs were. Even then I knew something was up. Why couldn't just text me what she thought? But, I didn't want to take any chances, so I went. Big mistake. And what she told you a few minutes ago, not true. Any of it. I _don't _think you're annoying. I _don't_ think you're boring. And I will _never _find interest in Storey. Only you."

"Finn...I-"

"I completely understand if you still hate me."

He got up to leave, but I stopped him by grabbing his arm. I pulled him into a tight hug. "I don't hate you, Finn. I never did."

"Well, that's a relief." He laughed.

"I guess it is." I laughed back.

"Also, you don't need to worry about Storey anymore."

"Why?" I asked, shocked. "You didn't kill her, did you? Please tell me you didn't."

"No," He laughed, "I didn't kill her. She got kicked off the ship."

"What?! How?!"

"After you left, people started to crowed around the table, shouting at us. It scared Storey, because she didn't want people to be mad at her for something she said that wasn't true, so she blamed me for it all, but the crowd wasn't buying it. One guest went up to Storey and started yelling at her. Storey slapped her across the face. Hard."

I gasped. "What happened?"

"Some security guards saw what happened and grabbed her by her arms. She was denying that she slapped her, which is lying to a police-type figure."

"What they'd do?"

"Well, they kicked her off. Simple as that. Serves her right."

"I wonder how she feels. Wait, what do you mean it serves her right?"

"She lied to you. And she slapped a passenger."

"True. So, I have to ask, did you enjoy it?"

"Enjoy what? The kiss?"

"Yeah."

"No. Not at all."

"Good." I laughed.

"Why?"

"Just thinking."

"Hmmm...what are you up to, Lockhart?" He laughed.

"This." I leaned in kissed him.

Best. Kiss. Ever.

**Soooo...? How'd you like it? Love? Hate? Kick? Pick? Let me know!**

**PEACE, LOVE, KINGDOM KEEPERS**

**BYE!**


End file.
